


Naked Sheep:An Ode to Minecraft

by Emachinescat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Naked Sheep!!!, Poetry, Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says: An ode to Minecraft. . . via naked sheep. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Sheep:An Ode to Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

I was playing Minecraft the other day,

When I saw some sheep, black white, and grey.

They looked so happy standing there,

When I realized I could really use their hair.

So I backed away while they stared at me

With those pixel eyes that seldom blink.

To my crafting table, I went to make

A pair of shears, then went to take

The wool of sheep to make my bed,

So through the night I will not tread.

I approached the sheep and then right clicked,

And grabbed the wool I had collected

In place of the fluffy sheep

Stood a sight so pitiful, it near made me weep.

Whether tears of mirth, or guilt, or grief,

Do not ask me, for I shan't speak.

Naked sheep, oh, naked sheep,

With soft wool gone and skin so pink,

I took your coat so I could sleep,

And now you're cold, you naked sheep!

But when I watch you trot around

With your hooves nearly off the ground,

I wonder if I set you free

And gave you a break from that itchy fleece.

With no more wool, you'll be so cool

When summer burns and there's no pool.

The other sheep cannot make fun

Of the clothes you wear, for you have none.

You're free to run and bleat and sing

Because you're not wearing anything.

No hair to wash, and you won't get fleas.

No more barbers, sir, if you please!

Now that all is said and done,

I've helped you out, young naked one.

That cumbersome wool is now long gone,

For me to rest my square head on.

And as I go to sleep each night,

I'll think of you, so free and light.

Naked sheep, oh, naked sheep,

It must be bliss just to be thee!


End file.
